


О временах. Прошлых, настоящих и будущих

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Historical, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Февраль 1786 года. Музыкальный поединок между Моцартом и Сальери по велению Иосифа II. Небольшое застолье после. И диалог, один из тысячи, который ни на что, разумеется, не повлиял, но развлёк его участников.





	О временах. Прошлых, настоящих и будущих

Холодный февраль 1786 года вызвал интерес в сердцах жителей Вены, мало-мальски знакомых с искусством музыки. Конечно, Иосиф II любил и весьма успешно практиковал такой вид развлечения как состязания между приглянувшимися ему композиторами или либреттистами, так что подобное было не ново. Изюминка февральского музыкального поединка была не только в участниках – широко известный Антонио Сальери и дерзкий Амадей Моцарт, чьё имя многим знакомо лишь по опере «Похищение из Сераля», – но и в двух оперных жанрах, опера-буффа и зингшпиль. Итальянское и немецкое либретто, нечто давно всем нравившееся и что-то только прорастающее. Было ясно, что подобное событие однозначно вызовет фурор среди ценителей.

Седьмого числа второго месяца от Рождества Христова сливки венского общества собрались в оранжерее Шёнбрунна на «увеселительном празднике в честь генерал-губернатора Нидерландов», где на потеху публике и усладу её слуха синьор Сальери и герр Моцарт представили свои произведения. Как бы красивы ни были они, как бы ни находили отклики в душах тех или иных слушателей, победу одержала опера Сальери, оставляя тем самым на несколько лет вперёд негласное покровительство итальянскому либретто.

После столь воодушевлённых партий вся богема, впрочем, как и композиторы, направилась к накрытым столам, чтобы обменяться мнениями о прошедшем и, куда уж без этого, подискутировать от явного несоответствия точек зрения.

– Достойное произведение, герр Моцарт, – подойдя к только освободившемуся от разговора с восхищающейся фрейлиной преклонных лет Амадею похвалил Сальери, не забыв притом отсалютовать бокалом с терпким на вкус вином.

– Предшествующие события говорят об обратном, – довольно прохладный тон побеждённого, но никак не смеющего эту побеждённость признать. – Но я всё равно убеждён, что моё произведение лучше, – самодовольно и дерзко, как, впрочем, и было всегда.

– Не буду разубеждать, ибо права не имею. Однако с удовольствием послушаю Ваше объяснение, почему?

– С удовольствием Вам его поведаю, – в тон отозвался Амадей, не забыв приправить ответ малой долей ядовитости слов. – Итальянская опера, безусловно, хороша, всем нравится и прочее. Но как никто не понимает, что это пережиток прошлого? Почему никто не хочет обратить свой взор на немецкую музыку и двигаться дальше? Предлагаю забыть все эти «буффы», «фарсы» и «сериа» как страшный сон! – по мере своей речи Моцарт расходился в эмоциях, стал активно жестикулировать, чуть было даже не выбив в один момент бокал из рук Антонио. А тот всё это время с насмешливой полуулыбкой, с какой обычно смотрят на пока ещё несмышлёных детей, внимательно слушал и отнюдь не мог согласиться.

– Представим, что мы их забыли. Забыли все произведения, связанные с этим жанром. Только вот дальше не будет ничего приятного, ибо вы со своими зингшпилями станете повторять те же ошибки, что стоят у истоков итальянской оперы, следовательно, пойдёте назад, а не вперёд.

– У прошлого не настолько большая роль в настоящем, как Вы об этом думаете. А уж в будущем, для которого важно настоящее, тем более.

После такого заявления итальянец даже приподнял бровь, удивляясь настолько инфантильному в данном вопросе мышлению. Моцарт, в свою очередь, был полностью уверен в своей правоте.

– Я правильно Вас понял, вы считаете, что все мы, по вашему примеру, должны радоваться настоящему, не думая ни о прошлом, ни о будущем?

Амадей кивнул, с некой насмешкой во взгляде наблюдая за отторгающей его точку зрения реакцией оппонента. 

– В таком случае Вы, герр, самодовольный эгоист. Иначе никак не могу объяснить даже себе, откуда пошли принципы в духе «если хорошо мне, хорошо всем».

– Да, я эгоист, только Вы не поняли принцип. Здесь уместнее использовать тезис «жить так, чтобы тебе было хорошо».

– Но если все так будут жить, начнётся неконтролируемый ад на земле. И судя по Вашему тезису, мы с Вами никогда в рисуемом вашей кистью будущем не найдём компромисса в этом споре.

– Замечу, даже сейчас мы его вряд ли найдём, что уж говорить о том, что будет.

– Тогда… Руководствуясь прошлым с Вами разговором в «Ла Скала», не окончившимся ничем хорошим, смею откланяться.

– Я же смею Вас покинуть во избежание дальнейших споров и порчи наших с вами отношений в будущем.

На том и разошлись, повлияв на настоящее взглядами из прошлого и будущего.


End file.
